Fight For The Right To Be Pregnant Pt 2 The Sequel
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: After the big battle at Magic School
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys everyone really wanted a sequel to Fight For The Right To Be Pregnant! So here it is. **

**Chapter 1**

Piper watched as her older sister disappeared in a swirl of golden lights. Again, Prue was being taken away from her.

"This sucks." She said.

"Yeah, but we can summon her whenever we want honey, that's the bright side of it." Phoebe said, putting an arm around Piper.

"Yeah, I guess." Piper looked at Paige. She was healing Leo's face. There was a big long line behind him. The battle was finished, but that didn't mean they weren't bloody and beaten. Leprechauns, Fairies, Nymphs, Whitelighters, Cupids, Students and Teachers were all in the line. The Elders were too busy gathering the dead to heal anybody. Piper looked as she saw how many of them were dead. At least over 700 Nymphs, Leprechauns, Cupids, Fairies, Whitelighters and even one Elder. Only 2 teachers were killed and all students were fine, just beaten up and bloody.

"Look how many died." She said, tears falling.

"They died for a good cause." Said Leo, as he came up to her, his face unbloody and unbattered. Paige was now healing Billie. They went over to her.

"I swear, I'm gonna be so tired by the end of this." Said Paige, her energy already waning. When Billie was done, Phoebe sat down, and Paige started healing her too. Henry came up to them, He was one of the first people Paige healed.

"Okay, all the dead are in a room, the Elders said they will bury them first thing tomorrow. Or today? Or…Whatever…" he sat down. Sandra came up to them.

"I can take it from here Paige. All of you should go home and get some rest." She said, healing a student who was next in line.

"Maybe I should stay here. I mean, I am the headmaster of Magic School, I think it's best if I stay with my kids." Said Leo. Sandra shook her head.

"No, you need to rest Leo, the kids are safe with us." She said.

"Well, okay then." He said.

"I'll orb Phoebe and Billie." Said Coop. He grabbed Phoebe's hand and Billie's hand and they disappeared in a bright pink light.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Paige said to Sandra. She shook her head again.

"Go, you guys need your rest."

Paige grabbed a hold of Leo and Piper's hands. Henry put a hand on her shoulder and she orbed them all out.

**Chapter 2**

**_9 months later_**

"Quick, Phoebe get the bag!" Coop yelled.

"Coming!" Phoebe grabbed the bag and ran downstairs. Paige was breathing deeply, with Henry behind her.

"Come on honey, on the table." Piper and Leo cleared the dining table, and Billie came running in from the guest bedroom with a pillow. Henry jumped up on the table and sat there. He lay Paige down in his lap.

"Okay, deep breathes honey, deep breathes." Said Phoebe. She was gonna deliver Paige's first child! She was so excited. She and Paige delivered Wyatt back in the day. Coop and Leo went on either side of Paige and she held their hands. Henry gently kissed her on the head and told her she could do it. Billie and Piper both went over to where Phoebe was, Piper with baby Melinda in her hands, she put her in the crib and went to stand next to Phoebe.

"Okay, honey we need you to push okay?" said Phoebe.

"Okay." Paige said.

"Okay, you're dilated 10 centimetres. Push Paige!" Piper said. Paige pushed as hard as she could. Piper saw Leo and Coop's faces coil slightly as Paige squeezed the living hell out of their hands.

"Come on, keep going honey!" Phoebe said.

"Wow, you have no idea how much this hurts." Said Coop. Everyone looked at him.

"Keep pushing!" he said. Paige pushed again.

"Oh my god, I see it's head! I see its head! Said Phoebe.

"Okay, one more push hun, and it's all over. Come on." Said Henry.

"I can't!" Paige said.

"Yes you can honey, you can!" Henry said. She pushed again, her face going purple almost and the baby came out. Piper grabbed the blanket and Phoebe wrapped the tiny baby in it, the blue Triquetra facing upwards. She handed the baby to Paige. She smiled down at her little baby girl.

"There you are, my sweet little child." She said.

They sat there for almost an hour, staring at the baby. Paige and Henry looked at each other and smiled. They kissed.

"Any idea what you're gonna name it?" said Billie.

"Well, I always said I would name my daughter Prudence or Patricia, after the sister I never knew or the mom I never knew. But I think I'll go with…Pandora. To keep going on with the traditional 'P.'" Paige said. She looked at Henry. "What do you think?" He smiled. "I love it."

"Well there we have it. Little baby Pandora." Said Piper.

They all stared at baby Pandora. Everything in their lives was perfect.

**Naw that made me cry a little. Okay so there u have it. The sequel to Fight For The Right To Be Pregnant. Ill be back with another story guys, I promise. **


	2. Author's Note

**A/N **

**Hey guys! I got a Q and A going on right now! So if you've got any questions for me, ask, and I shall deliver! Btw, won't take any harsh ones, they'll make me sad :(**

**Answers to the questions will be posted on my profile**

**Bye!**

**ImScreamingILoveYouSo**


End file.
